Solitude
by Veersight
Summary: Sometimes, solitude and a bit of intimacy is all you need to really remember what love is. (Female Imp Agent/ Lana Beniko!Smut One-shot)


****SPOILERS FOR KNIGHTS OF THE FALLEN EMPIRE AND SOMEWHAT OF AGENT STORY DO NOT READ ANY FURTHER IF YOU DON'T WANT THE CHAPTERS SPOILED.****

 **A/N: I saw the lack of Lana fics (literally like 9 of them in the Star Wars archives, wtf omg) and there's definitely no intimate ones in there unless you count the Theron x Lana ship as one lol. So I decided to write my own Lana thing because we need moarr of these. I also decided to twist the medbay scene and instead of having the entire crew pile into the room, the PC is just left with Lana c: This isn't my first time writing smut, but is my first time actually putting it out on the interwebz. Forgive me if this is terribly written ;~;  
**

 **Also: Female x Female.**

 **Note: I tried to leave out the agent's name and appearance but that's pretty hard with specific descriptions. And I also based this off my agent's decision with accepting Valky's power during the fight with Arcann.**

* * *

She could barely remember what happened after Valkorion's power took it's full swing. Cipher recalled the sensations of floating and weightlessness without being able to open her eyes, muffled voices and whispers of desperation- but she couldn't tell if it was the product of her imagination, or Valkorion creating chaos in her mind. It was similar to her brainwashing all over again; accompanied with the familiar feeling of no longer being able to discern reality from the touches of whatever inhibited within the caverns of her analytical mind. Cipher slowly fluttered her eyes open, squinting as her vision failed her and blurred her sight.

Cipher managed to pick out Lana's blonde hair through the haze and sighed in relief. Easing herself up from the medbay bed, she was met with surprise.

No pain at all...

"Easy, easy... Your body went through quite an ordeal. We weren't ever sure you'd ever wake up". Her vision began to ease up from the blur and she saw Lana standing up from the ground, how long had she been kneeling there? How long had they been waiting for her to regain consciousness? Questions ran through her cluttered mind as Ciper tried to regain her thinking ground.

"I'm so glad your awake... Everyone thought you wouldn't make it through" Lana continued, her lips curved into a hope-filled smile tinted with relief. It was one of her rarer expressions, the agent noted; the one she especially liked seeing on her lover's features. She could recall that same smile hidden in the Sith's eyes when they first reunited back on Ziost- despite the weight of the situation during that time- and she cherished it ever since.

"I... truthfully believed I was going to die when you came to me after my fight with Arcann... " Cipher replied.

Lana closed her eyes and sighed, sitting down beside the agent. "While I thought your actions were reckless... I understand your reasons for using Valkorion's power. It's okay" She put a hand on top of Cipher's own and squeezed it reassuringly.

"I promised you that I would be more careful in using his power, but I just failed in doing just that. All because of what Arcann did to HK. I couldn't bear it and anger consumed me..." She whispered dryly " I'll never forgive that damn bastard for what he did. "

"And what he will do. " Lana added "What happened, happened... All we can do now is stay strong for what's next to come in Arcann's plans"

Cipher sighed and leaned her head on the Sith's shoulder. Defeat and exhaustion coursed through her senses, and she felt the burning need to settle back into the world of dreams to simply forget all the information that dawned upon her.

"How long was I out?"

"Two days, give or take. Koth managed to secure the Gravestone into safety and as of now we're headed towards a planet called Odessen; both Imperial and Republic forces are there and we're hoping to strike up an Alliance"

The agent chuckled weakly and smiled slightly at the mention of an alliance, nostalgic memories filled her mind. "Just like the old days on Rishi and Yavin. Scheming and running around with the Republic, Darth Marr and Grandmaster Satele working together, Lana Beniko, Theron Shan, and Cipher Nine working to expose the Revanites, then meeting a wookie who has a droid strapped on to it's chest. How scandalous, all of it." She flashed a smug grin at Lana, who shook her head in amusement and gave a small laugh. Cipher took the opportunity to kiss her, reveling in her lover's childishness.

"Your still unbelievable as ever." Lana chuckled.

"I know." Cipher lowered her voice and leaned close to her lover's ear, giggling and whispering seductively"And I can get even more ridiculous..."

The Sith raised an eyebrow in piqued interest "Oh?"

Cipher took her hands and led them to a nearby wall, she quickly locked the doorway to the medbay and returned to face Lana, repressed passion lingered between the both of them as the situation's outcome became more evident.

"So, what are you planning to do exactly?" Lana asked. False naivety or not, the agent could care less, she could feel herself getting wet just from her lover's voice.

"Anything you want me to do... " Cipher moved aside the piece of cloth blocking access to Lana's neck and left a trail of soft kisses down the Sith's pale skin. She nibbled lightly and carefully made sure to not leave marks. Lana gasped softly, encouraging the agent to continue exploring.

"Your wearing far too much clothing" Cipher murmured, placing her hand on a clothed breast. She gently probed and savored the sight of Lana's pleasured expression.

"We both are..."

The agent chuckled darkly and went back to Lana's lips as they lost themselves in their heated kiss. Lana ghosted her fingers over the material of the agent's trenchcoat and slowly took it off, letting the piece of clothing fall to the floor as she moved her hands down to Cipher's pants. Lana bit her lip then shakily moved her hand down to her lover's pants, she experimentally stroked through the cloth and watched as her lover shuddered in pleasure. Cipher's gasps and soft moans of pleasure encouraged her to continue as she increased the pressure.

"Try this" Cipher suggested as she moved Lana's hand to her covered breasts. Nervously, Lana undid the clasp of the breast binder and tossed it aside, the agent's breasts finally in full view. She slowly groped them as Cipher pulled them into an impassioned kiss, her thumb brushed against a nipple and elicited a whimper of approval from Cipher. The Sith played with both for a while, rubbing them with the tips of her fingers- Lana kissed the agent's neck, lightly nibbling but making sure not to leave a mark as Cipher pants sounded through the room.

Without warning, she pushed herself against Lana's body-quickly, she shoved the Sith's clothing and accessories aside, then pinned Lana's probing hands to the wall. The agent pursed her lips, her eyes scanning Lana's half naked body with interest as the Sith's darkened eyes reflected off her own. she subtly licked her lips and chuckled at the growing mess her lover had become

"I had no idea you had such explorative hands, Lana" Cipher mused.

"I'm simply curious..." the Sith replied breathlessly "But this isn't the right time and place... "

The agent purred softly and moved her ministrations to Lana's breasts, drawing out a shuddered gasp from Lana as Cipher mimicked her earlier actions, licking and sucking on a nipple.

"A-Agent... " The Sith stuttered almost inaudibly as her fingers tangled themselves in Cipher's hair, she bit her lip as Cipher took a slow and agonizing downward trail to her lower region. The agent kneeled on the floor and trailed her fingers around Lana's opening, chuckling lowly in amusement as she heard Lana whimper. Delicately, Cipher placed a thumb on her clit; moving in circles as Lana moaned, finally succumbing to the pleasure. Her grip on Cipher's hair grew tighter as her lover thrust two fingers into her smoothly, thrusting the digits at a quick pace- she moaned, all precautions thrown out the window as her focus settled on the sensation.

Cipher stood from the ground and Lana pulled her in for a passionate kiss, the agent's fingers dug themselves deeper and increased their pace as Lana begged silently for more. Cipher moved her fingers upwards in a "come hither" motion and caused the Sith to break their kiss and cry out, the agent's name falling on her lips.

"Mm... " Cipher chuckled and thrust faster.

"P-please... I-I can't take it anymore, I'm-" a moan cut Lana's sentence short "I'm c-close!"

"Already?"

"Y-yes!"

Cipher knelt down to the ground and began licking at Lana's entrance and clit, she slowly moved the tip of her tongue into the slit teasingly before kissing and sucking around the area. The Sith gasped and panted heavily, the heat between them reaching its peak as Cipher thrust her fingers back in and licked at the same time; Lana held back her moans as she climaxed, her walls tightened around the agent's fingers sweetly and Cipher pulled back. Heavy and quiet breathing echoed through the med bay as Lana sank down to the floor in post-coitus. Cipher chuckled and cuddled with her, hugging the Sith gently as their lips met for a chaste kiss.

"No one... Has ever brought me to that point before " Lana joked breathily "Your Intelligence files didn't lie when itsaid you were very skilled."

Cipher pursed her lips and smirked knowingly "I do have my talents."

"As do I. But this isn't the right time for it."

Cipher nodded, hiding her sexual frustration as they both gathered their articles of clothing throughout the floor and redressed. Lana placed her lightsaber at it's rightful place by her side and looked to the agent, smiling sweetly as Cipher put in the code to unlock the doors, only to find Koth standing outside; his face composed of shock and awe.

The agent bit her lip and Lana looked to the side, her face heating up at the thoughts of what Koth might have heard.

"We.. uh.. reached Odessen. The crew's already ready to head out. I'll um... tell them your gonna be a bit delayed" he stuttered in discomfort and quickly turned a heel and dashed away from their vicinity.

"Well, that's one way to get to know someone " Cipher murmured

"At least he didn't see anything, right?" Lana added optimistically.

"Well, his datapad has access to surveillance devices all over the ship; so I wouldn't be so sure of that" The agent made her way through the ship's corridors, Lana walked beside her with an anxious look plastered on her features. Cipher leaned over and kissed her cheek reassuringly.

"Don't worry, I won't let anyone else know "

* * *

 **A/N: I tried** **¯\\_(ツ)_/¯**


End file.
